The present invention is an apparatus for cleaning a chimney, stovepipe or the like, and particularly a tool for cleaning a round chimney or stovepipe connected to a wood-burning stove where there is a buildup of soot and creosote on the walls of the chimney.
It is commonly known that wood-burning stoves cause an accumulation of solids such as soot and creosote on the inside walls of the chimney due to the slow burning and the reduced draft accompanying the use of an airtight stove. Such accumulations are dangerous because they may ignite and cause a chimney fire, which then poses a hazard to the rest of the home. The commonly accepted method of dealing with the problem is to clean the chimney by running a brush through it, and this has long been the task of professionals called chimney sweeps. Because of the proliferation of airtight wood stoves over the last few years, the problems of cleaning one's chimney has fallen on increasing numbers of homeowners, since stoves are much more likely to cause a buildup in the chimney than are conventional fireplaces.
Brush-type equipment for use by the homeowner is available on the market, but is often expensive. This is compounded by the problem that a particular size brush is needed for each different diameter chimney. Since there are sometimes several sizes of chimney pipe in a stovepipe/chimney assembly, it requires that a number of different sized brushes be purchased. Further, rods for holding chimney brushes are of a particular configuration and are often expensive. Alternately, chimney brushes may be operated by the use of ropes and weights, but that is harder work than using a rod.
Scrapers for use in chimneys are found in the prior art. The drawback with using prior art scrapers deals with their poor adjustability, and also with their use around obstructions in the chimney such as screws, rivets or the like. While brushes are flexible and will pass by screws sticking into the interior of the pipe, prior art scrapers are rigid, catch on such obstructions, and are unable to pass.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a tool for cleaning the soot and creosote buildup from the chimney and stovepipe of a wood-burning stove.
Another object is to provide a tool which, while in use, expands to fit variously sized chimneys.
Yet another object is to provide a tool which easily passes over and around obstructions in the chimney.
A further object is to provide a tool that connects easily with no special threaded coupling to a variety of poles which may be of plastic, metal, wood etc.
A still further object is to provide a tool which can be used from the top or bottom of the chimney.
Another object is to provide a tool which is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Yet another object is to provide a tool which is easily used by the average homeowner on a regular basis.
These and other objects and advantages, and the manner in which they are achieved, will be made apparent as the specification and claims proceed, taken in conjunction with the drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiment.